Aves
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: James Potter sempre pode ser comparado a várias aves, na cabeça de Lílian Evans.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à JK, mas se ela me der o Draco, ficarei super feliz!

Ela não ta merecendo muito não, já que vive implicando comigo XD, mas como eu sou uma manteiga, ofereço essa fic a minha amiga **Magaro**, que, mesmo detestando o Draco (perdoem ela, tadinha!), adora o casal JamesXLily, mais do que eu.

**Aves.**

James Potter nunca foi de passar desapercebido, talvez não chamasse tanta atenção quanto Sirius Black, mas tinha sua leva de olhadelas. O que era totalmente incompreensível para Lílian Evans.

- Ok, me explique novamente, o que esse garoto tem de especial? – Perguntou azeda, para as colegas de dormitório, que não a deixavam dormir comentando sobre como fora a captura incrível de James no jogo de Quadribol aquela tarde.

- Você quer dizer, tirando os cabelos negros e rebeldes, os olhos castanhos cor de chocolate, brilhantes e o físico atlético? Nada, querida, absolutamente nada. – Falou uma garota morena de voz irritantemente fina, arrancando risadinhas das outras meninas.

- Cabelos negros são comuns e ele ainda bagunça mais aquela juba, olhos castanhos a maior parte de hogwarts tem e, sinceramente, físico atlético?! Aquele magrelo do Potter? – Falou enfadada, fazendo questão de rechear a ultima pergunta com todo o sarcasmo que possuía.

Uma outra menina levantou, parecendo pessoalmente ofendida.

- Sinceramente, Lily, eu não te entendo! O cara é super popular, arrasta um bonde por você e você o trata desse jeito! Você não merece o James! – As outras meninas no quarto acenaram em concordância.

- Pode ficar com aquele galinha pra você. – Respondeu por fim, fechando as cortinas da própria cama e indo dormir.

A grande verdade era, para Lílian Evans, Potter podia ser classificado em várias espécies de aves.

**1º- Galinha:**

Todos em Hogwarts estavam acostumados a ver James rastejar atrás de Lily, que só o rejeitava e ofendia. Mas apesar de seu suposto amor pela ruiva, ninguém _nunca_ vira Potter desacompanhado em uma visita a Hogsmed ou em um baile escolar.

Chegava a ser ridículo, num momento era _"Lily, meu amor eterno, aceite ir comigo a Hogsmed esse fim de semana e dará um sentido a minha vida sombria!" _Convite que era facilmente respondido com _"Não, mas posso dar um FIM a sua vida sombria, se continuar me enchendo." _E James saia novamente derrotado, ao som das zoações de Sirius e consolo de Remus e Peter.

Mas, curiosamente, no dia do passeio lá estava ele, com a corvinal bonitinha da turma de herbologia, ou a Lufa da aula de adivinhação, ou a grifo do quinto ano, etc... Todas derretidas por ele.

**2º- Urubu.**

Pois o garoto NUNCA a deixava em paz, esta sempre envolta dela, cercando-a por todos os lados e acabando com sua paciência.

Na hora do Café.

- Lily, meu raio de sol, sente-se ao meu lado e torne minha manha brilhante! – Gritava, chamando a atenção de todo o salão, com um sorriso de quem engoliu um cabide.

- A previsão de tempo para você, Potter, é de chuvas durante todo o dia. – Falava friamente, indo sentar do outro lado da mesa.

Durante as aulas.

- Precisa de ajuda para carregar seus livros, minha princesa? Não quero ver suas mãos delicadas machucadas por esse peso. – Dizia, numa exagerada reverencia, arrancando suspiros de todas as garotas envolta, menos a ruiva.

- Minha mão delicada vai acertar esse seu rosto, se eu me atrasar por sua causa! – Replicava, apertando os livros contra o corpo e passando pelo maroto, como se ele nem existisse.

No Almoço.

- Lily, meu docinho, permita-me deleitar meus olhos, com sua deliciosa companhia! – As palavras saiam da boca dele como se fossem de veludo.

- Você precisa de dieta, Potter. – Era a resposta cruel dela, arrancando risadas de todos os ouvintes.

E assim seguia o resto do dia.

**3º- Papagaio:**

Era uma constante em seus dias, ouvir no mínimo cinco vezes a mesma pergunta.

- Lily, sai comigo?

- Me chame de Evans e NÃO!

- Lily, sai comigo?

- Nos seus sonhos, Potter.

- Lily, sai comigo?

- Nem que minha vida dependesse disso.

- Lily, sai comigo?

- Nem morta!

- Lily, sai comigo?

- Você engoliu a droga de um disco?!

- Não, mas a persistência leva a vitória!

**4º- Pavão:**

Era incrível como aquele garoto a-do-ra-va se mostrar! Não havia nada que fizesse James Potter mais feliz, do que chamar a atenção do maior numero de pessoas possíveis!

Já viram essa criatura jogar quadribol? Lily quase vomitava, não tinha um movimento simples, ele sempre fazia as curvas mais espalhafatosas, as manobras mais arriscadas, as capturas mais incríveis... ergh, quer dizer, as capturas mais exibidas! Isso mesmo, exibidas.

Como também adorava se mostrar na aula de defesa contra artes das trevas, onde era tão bom aluno, fazia questão de provar a todos o quão incrível era James Potter... Hunf, narcisista!

E também tinha a péssima mania de pregar peças! Parecia, que esse idiota colecionava detenções como troféus, pois quase diariamente ele inventava uma nova brincadeira/truque/artimanha/pegadinha/trote para executar... E sempre dava certo, sortudo!

Sim Potter era um exibicionista nato. Lily nunca teve duvidas quanto a isso... Mas o tempo passou, sentimentos nasceram e amadureceram, mil eventos correram, até que no sétimo ano, por fim, Evans teve que acrescentar uma ultima ave a lista.

**5º- Cisne:**

Porque ele encantava todas as garotas ao redor, mas só tinha olhos pra ela.

Porque ele era cuidadoso com ela e a enchia de mimos.

Porque ele nunca cansava de ouvi-la falar e decorava cada uma de suas palavras.

Por ultimo, Porque ele era uma criatura totalmente atraente e chamativa, mas era só dela!

Ele a tratava como uma rainha, era romântico, cuidadoso, delicado, sensível, doce, fofo, meigo... Epa! Isso soou meio veado, com o perdão do trocadilho.

**Fim.**

**N/a: **Ola pessoas,

Então, neste momento, era para eu estar reescrevendo a minha quinta fic do _desafio Miss Sunshine 2009_, mas a idéia dessa fic bateu e como eu estou devendo um presente pra minha maleta preferida (já homenageada ao inicio da fic), resolvi escrever essa pequena história.

Espero que vocês gostem dessa pequena fic, terminada as 04:13h, por uma ficwriter novata, inspirada e sonolenta.

Adoraria saber o que vocês acharam,

Beijos,

Yami_no_hime! :*


End file.
